A night of desire
by fanficdawn
Summary: Mimi can't hold back her feelings for rin anymore. So what happens during a night at a bar?


Note: I do not own characters or the anime. This is just fanfiction. So hope you like it.

Mimi sighed as she sat at the bar with her green haired friend. This friend was Rin, well really more than a friend. The two would constantly share kisses or the occasional grope of a breast or an ass cheek. It never seemed to go further than that which drove Mimi insane. It wasn't like Rin was straight she constantly had sex with their special informant. Rin had a couple lovers, male and female where as Mimi stuck to woman strictly. Ever since that angel tried to kill her she didn't want to be anywhere near a man. She looked over at Rin who was playing with her empty glass.  
>"Bar tender two more shots of vodka" Mimi's light voice called. Being immortal made her look way younger then she was but she managed to make up a fake ID to deal with bar tenders.<br>"Mimi don't drink too much" Rin scolded the girl a bit as she took off her glasses showing how beautiful her eyes really where.  
>"Rin you know me it takes more than a couple shots to take me down" Mimi giggled looking into her eyes. As Mimi reached for her glass she spilled it right onto Rin "Opps sorry long day" she sighed. Rin shook her head removing her now wet jacket showing the white shirt under it. Mimi blushed looking away as she could see a bit of Rin's lacy bra. How she hated this torture of being around a well busted woman and not being able to fully get at her breast.<br>"It's fine Mimi" she said taking down her shot. "Don't worry it will dry" she shrugged fixing her top a bit. Mimi nodded gulping a bit, how bad did she want to make a move. Mimi's brain always decided against it. She didn't want to ruin what she had with Rin.  
>"If you say so" Mimi shrugged testing the waters by leaning on Rin. Rin didn't bother moving away from the other which was usual. "Rin…." She whispered looking up to her studying her lips imaging all the things Rin could do with them. She blushed looking down moving a bit trying to ignore the thoughts that were bothering her.<br>"Yes Mimi?" Rin asked looking down at her.  
>"Tell me honestly….how do you feel about me…." Mimi quietly asked the question always bothered her.<br>"How I feel about you? Well I care for you obviously or I wouldn't have saved you that day. Plus you help me out with your skills in hacking. Your good company and make me happy even on the worst of days." Rin said looking away smiling just thinking about all the fond memories the two shared.  
>"But you care for Tajimamori more than me…" Mimi muttered getting up on the verge of tears. She quickly put down some money for their drinks and ran out.<br>"Mimi!" Rin called but it was too late Mimi had left and was on her way home. Mimi got to her lone apartment closing the door behind her and started to cry. Mimi loved rin but she loved a man, how she hated this. She slowly got up grabbing a bottle of her favorite vodka and sat on the floor drinking. She laid back thinking of what could be with herself and rin and slowly began to caress her small body. As she started to get into it she heard a knock on her door. She groaned trying to get out of her aroused state and end to check who was bothering her. Fixing her cloths she opened the door and saw Rin standing there.  
>"Rin…." This was it, this was her chance. The alcohol helped cloud her thinking and she quickly pushed forward grabbing the taller woman and kissed her deeply. She felt Rin hesitate for a second before giving in and kissed her back. Mimi guided Rin inside the apartment closing the door again. All the years of pent up sexual tension was coming out no matter what. Mimi found herself in control contrary to all the sexual fantasies where Rin was the one controlling things. Though that didn't matter Mimi was getting what she wanted. Mimi pulled Rin to the couch pulling away for a brief second only to lay on the couch motioning Rin to come and get her. Rin complied crawling over her kissing Mimi deeply. Mimi licked the other's lips before sucking on her lower lip. Mimi felt Rin's hand go to her tiny waste letting her slim fingers go under Mimi's top. Mimi kissed her deeper wanting more. She let her tongue slip into Rin's mouth going everywhere she could reach. Rin's hand's went up Mimi's shirt getting to her breast. Mimi arched up desperate for her touch.<br>"Mimi you're such a naughty girl being so desperate like this" Rin smirked looking down at her.  
>"Mmm yes I'm naughty just please touch me" Mimi begged.<br>"Beg more" Rin demanded getting a kick out of hearing her voice full of lust.  
>"Rin please touch me I need you I want you" she cried kissing Rin deeply. Rin smiled unhooking Mimi's bra slipping it off and began to rub her breast. Mimi moaned moving her hips into Rin's. Rin took off Mimi's shirt over looking her breast taking in the site. Mimi blushed kissing Rin again but pouted as Rin pulled away kissing down her neck and to her breast. She kissed each one before licking at one nipple. Mimi gasped "More" she breathed out. Rin used her other hand playing and teasing the other nipple. Mimi moaned out arching her back taking in the pleasure. She felt Rin move away and lean in whispering into her ear.<br>"Mimi I've been a naughty girl please just touch me" she purred. Mimi went almost red but began to unbutton Rin's dress top. She laid there looking at the pair of breast that where barley contained by a white lacy bra. Rin giggled "Mmm don't just lay there drooling" she joked.  
>"Can't help it" Mimi giggled kissing her.<br>"Then let me help" Rin told her sitting up looking down at Mimi. Mimi watched as the other reached around her back unhooking her bra. It fell off showing her two plump breasts just ready for attention. Mimi reached out and began to rub them loving the feel. Rin arched her back moving into the touch moaning. Mimi sat up moving one hand to the side to suck at her nipple. Rin blushed moaning more placing her hands on the small of Mimi's back. Mimi used her tongue to play with the nipple and carefully teased the other one with her hand. Rin laid back having mimi follow so the smaller girl was on top. Mimi kissed down Rin's tone stomach licking at the smooth skin. Mimi's hands began to take off the belt and removed her pants. She looked down at the black and white underwear and smiled  
>"Cute" she giggled kissing around the edge of her panties. Rin moaned pulling Mimi up to kiss her. She smirked into the kiss sliding her hand up Mimi's skirt pulling off her pink panties.<br>"Now those are cute" Rin told Mimi and kissed her again. Mimi smiled kissing her again pulling away. "And it seems like someone was already pretty wet" she grinned.  
>"Can't help it if I get thoughts of you and had to please myself" Mimi huffed crossing her arms.<br>"Mmm I can't imagine you just being alone to have to touch yourself" Rin told her. Mimi smirked  
>"Oh yeah?" she asked with a plan in mind "Well I can show you" she whispered sitting up and began to rub her own breast just having Rin in her mind. Her hand slipped under her skirt and she moaned lightly as she began to stroke herself and tease around her opening. Rin watched just stunned as Mimi got more and more into it.<br>"Stop" Rin begged grabbing her hand "Don't. I can't have you pleasing yourself with me around." She said pushing the girl back and kissed down to her skirt pulling it off looking at her now fully naked body. "Beautiful" Rin whispered kissing further down. Mimi blushed and moaned out as Rin let her slender finger slowly enter her opening. Rin let her finger work inside of Mimi. Mimi's breathing got heaver as she moaned out. Rin continued moving her face between Mimi's leg just letting her warm breath tease the other girl.  
>"Fuck Rin just do it! Eat me out" Mimi nearly screamed. Rin grinned and moved in licking along her entrance. Mimi gasped arching her back moaning out as Rin worked her way. Mimi screamed out her pleasure toppling over as she climaxed. Rin licked up the mess and looked to Mimi who was trying to calm her breathing.<br>"Now let's make this clear I love you and I want you" Rin whispered kissing her "Understand?"  
>"Y-Yes" Mimi nodded kissing her wanting to please Rin as well she removed Rin's panties kissing her deeply letting her hand rub Rin. Rin gasped moaning kissing her deeper. Mimi used her free hand to rub one of Rin's breasts as she let her fingers into Rin's entrance working at the sensitive area. Rin moaned out for more and more till she couldn't take it anymore and released. Mimi pulled her hand away licking it clean. "And you know I love you" Mimi told Rin kissing her.<br>"I do" she smiled kissing her back. Mimi felt proud as the two went back to her bed and went to sleep. She was glad to push their relationship. From then on they were no longer friends they were now lovers.


End file.
